


Everything I ever wanted

by Lyviel



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Dave-centric, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mild Gore, Past Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, klaus-centric, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: The Commission has the technology to offer Five a new body, but since the Hargreeves siblings went on the run after failing to stop the apocalypse, they’ve managed to advance that technology even further. When Klaus suddenly loses contact with Ben, he discovers they have figured out a way to restore the dead and they’re more than willing to use it to manipulate the siblings. Will they give in and let the apocalypse happen for their newly living brother? What about an old lover who died in the 60’s? What else might they regain only to lose for a second time before all of this is over?
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Dave Katz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We were given a year to think about what s2 might be like so of course I had to start writing my own idea. I know I’m a bit late, especially since s2 is about to be released, but I like the idea enough I figured I might as well still try to put it down on paper. Let me know what you think and if you’d like to see more!

“No one told me that being on the run from a time traveling agency would be  _ so boring,”  _ Klaus complained, leaning back in the old wooden chair precariously far. 

“Five said he’d be back soon,” Luther said, obviously equally restless but trying his best not to show it. “He just needed to check around for any signs of the Commission, then we can jump again.”

“Where to next?” Klaus asked. “The 90’s were fun. Great fashion. We should go there next.” 

“It’s not like you’d actually be able to go out,” Ben replied. He was sitting up in the rafters of the old abandoned building they were camped out in just because he could and Klaus wondered if even he was getting bored too.

“This isn’t a joke,” Luther said. “We’ve been jumping around 2017 and 2018 to try and stay ahead of the Commission. If they catch up with us, even Five doesn’t think we’d stand much chance.”

“Can’t wait until they try,” Diego muttered, sharpening one of his knives.

“‘Cause that’ll go great,” Allison said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She ignored his attempt to start a fight with her, though, by turning to Vanya before anyone could say anything more. “How are you doing?” 

Klaus felt a pang of guilt at that. He really shouldn’t be riling up Luther right now. Vanya had more than enough to deal with and she was already a bit skittish around Luther after everything. At least everyone else was likely thinking along the same lines because they all stopped bickering. 

“I’m--I'm okay,” Vanya said quickly, but she didn’t look it.

They’d managed to steal some of her medication from an earlier time period, but it was only a matter of time until she ran out and she was terrified of what might happen then. She, of course, had plenty of justifiable anger, but she hadn’t meant to try to kill them all or destroy the planet. She’d even been the one to suggest going back on her meds until they could find a better solution or wean her off slowly. Understandable, Klaus knew how miserable it could be to go cold turkey. 

But the fear on everyone’s mind was what would happen if she lost control again. Allison, thankfully, had regained her voice over the past few months they’d been on the run since they escaped the end of the world, but she still had the scar and Vanya looked sick every time she caught sight of it. 

There was a flash of light and suddenly Five was there, startling Klaus into losing his balance. He clattered to the floor with a surprised yell, Ben suddenly standing next to him trying not to laugh. 

“Get up, we’ve got a lead,” Five announced, hurrying around and gathering their meager things.

“Finally,” Diego sighed, sheathing his dagger with more force than necessary. 

“What is it?” Luther asked.

“The Commission had some local hires set up in a safehouse nearby. They just got sent out, so if we go now, we can get in, search the place for anything useful, and get out before they realize.”

“Sounds good,” Diego said.

“Sorry, Diego, but you need to stay behind,” Five said.

“Excuse me?” he snapped. 

Tension had been running high lately. Klaus supposed that’s what happens when a bunch of siblings who barely got along in the first place were forced together. He wasn’t sure if he should enjoy the show or try to divert their attention before it came to blows. Either way, he carefully moved back just in case. 

“We need this to be a small operation. I can get us in, Klaus can back me up, and we’ll meet at the rendezvous.”

“Excuse me?” Klaus said, startled to suddenly be dragged into this. “Are you sure that’s the best idea?”

“Yeah, I should be the one going,” Luther said, standing up to his full height. Not that it was necessary, he towered over Five even when sitting.

“Can you walk through walls?” Five asked. “I didn’t think so.”

“Not to nitpick, but I can’t either,” Klaus pointed out.

“No, but Ben can. He can scout ahead.”

“That’s you,” Klaus said to him.

“That’s me,” Ben echoed, looking as uncertain as Klaus felt.

“Don’t fuck it up,” Klaus said.

“ _ You _ don’t fuck it up,” Ben said back, and Klaus was pleased to see he him smiling again. 

“There isn’t time to argue, here,” Five continued, ignoring their exchange. “Especially when we’re not all at full power. Are we agreed?”

“Yes,” Allison chimed in. “We are. We agreed to share the responsibility of leadership, remember? So we’re doing it Five’s way this time.” 

It looked like it took a considerable amount of effort, but after a moment of consideration, both Diego and Luther nodded. Maybe Diego was okay with it just because Luther was grounded as well. Either way, at least they weren’t still fighting.

Klaus opened his mouth to object, he was definitely the last person who should be going on a high stakes mission, especially since he’d only been sober for a couple months, but before he could say anything, and before Diego or Luther could change their minds, Five grabbed Klaus and they teleported away.

-

“I’m still not so sure this is a good idea,” Klaus whispered to Five as they crept though the darkened hallway. “What happens if we get caught?”

“I imagine we’ll probably get shot,” Five said absently, all his attention focused on the lock he was picking.

“Hey, why don’t you just teleport us in?” Klaus asked.

“Because I’m saving that for if we need to make a quick getaway.”

“All clear,” Ben said, popping his head through the door and coming to stand beside Klaus. “Did you tell him this is a bad idea?”

“Yes, I know, Ben,” Klaus groaned. 

“What did he say?” Five asked as the lock finally clicked open.

“He says there’s no one in there.”

“Good.” 

They crept forward slowly, carefully, aware that there could be all sorts of traps waiting for them. Klaus hovered nervously behind Five, Ben doing the same to him. Klaus turned to say something, to make some joke and generally just try to lighten the mood, when suddenly there was a loud crack and a flash of blue that blinded him. When his vision finally cleared, Ben was gone. 

“The hell was that?” Five demanded, searching for the source.

“Good question,” Klaus said, rubbing at his eyes. 

“I don’t seem to be hurt though. What about you?”

“Fine, but I don’t see Ben,” Klaus said before calling out, “Ben? Where’d you get to?”

No response.

“Ben?” he spun around, trying to spot him. “Come on, man, this isn’t the time to mess around.”

“Is he gone?” Five asked, kneeling next to a fried bit of technology he’d dragged out of a cupboard, but Klaus wasn’t really paying attention.

“Yeah, what the hell, Ben? Whatever’s wrong, you can be mad at me later, this is kinda life or death, ya know? Not a great time to go off to sulk.”

“We need to go,” Five said, voice serious. “This was a setup.”

“You think?” Klaus snapped, but still kept looking around for Ben. He hadn’t done much with his powers since he managed to manifest Ben in the theater, but he tried to use them now, tried to reach out and  _ feel _ for him, even though he wasn’t even sure his abilities worked like that. “Ben, where are you!”

“I think they’ve done something to him,” Five said.

“What? That’s crazy. He’s a ghost, what are they gonna do? Go all Ghostbusters on him?”

“Maybe,” Five said.

That got Klaus to stop. He turned to stare at him because he sounded way too serious for it to be a joke, but it had to be, right? Because how could that possibly be true?

“No. No, this is stupid, it’s not possible,” Klais said, throwing his hands up. “He’s probably just sulking somewhere. He’ll be back, he always comes back.”

He could feel the panic rising in him because Ben was always there. He was the only one who’d stuck around through everything, it didn’t make sense for him to just leave now. What if the Commission really had done something, then? What if he never saw Ben again? What if his brother was really gone this time? 

“Ben?” he shouted as he spun around again, frantically searching for something, anything, ignoring Five’s attempt to shush him. He had the sudden impulse to tear the place apart looking for him even though he knew Ben wouldn’t be hiding under the bed or in the closet. He just needed to find him. “Come on, get out here!” 

Five grabbed his arm and he tried to wrench himself free but the next thing he knew, he was being teleported away, feeling more alone than he ever had. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dave thought the worst thing he would ever feel was when he bled out in Klaus’ arms. Pain had sliced through his chest and he knew instantly that this was what death felt like. As the aching cold crept up his limbs, he’d been afraid, sure, but that was nothing compared to the agony at having to watch as Klaus sobbed over him, trying uselessly to stop the bleeding, to get help, when they both knew there was no saving him. 

He never wanted to hurt him like this. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. But at least that should have been the worst of it. He was dying and the last thing he would ever see was Klaus’ tearstained face, covered in ash and dirt, looking so incredibly broken, but at least it would finally be over.

Except it wasn’t. 

Suddenly, everything exploded into agony unlike anything he’d ever known, unimaginably worse than even a moment before. This was a pain that seemed to radiate out from every part of him, not just his chest, as if simultaneously tearing him apart and stitching him back together again. He would have cried out, but he wasn’t even entirely sure he had a throat to do it with. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat suspended in that world of pain, but slowly, very slowly, it lessened enough for him to become aware of other things, of sounds around him, voices and movement. As soon as he remembered how, he forced his eyes open, squinting against the too-bright fluorescent lights. There were people in white lab coats moving around, messing with machines and screens, listing statuses and percentages he could barely comprehend in his hazy mind that was already filled with too much agony. 

Someone was telling him to stay calm and he wanted to laugh, because how was he supposed to do that? Especially when he realized he seemed to be restrained, unable to move. There were various needles and devices stuck to him and, with nothing else to do, he couldn’t help but follow the tubes and wires with his eyes, as if they might bring some sort of revelation, explaining whatever was going on. Most of them went to various electronic devices, some that might have been familiar in a hospital. 

But some went to another bed and as one of the doctors or whatever they were stepped aside, he saw it. His own body, still wearing military fatigues, sightless eyes staring up at the ceiling, and a ragged bloody hole in his chest. 

Then, he did start screaming. 

He wrenched at his bonds, trying to rip free, not even really knowing what he planned on doing even if he did manage to escape. A woman in a lab coat was talking to him, trying to calm him down, as if anything she could say could possibly make it okay that he was staring at his own  _ corpse  _ on the other side of the room. 

Someone jabbed a needle into his arm and finally, finally, he was enveloped in blessed darkness, the pain finally receding along with his consciousness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dave jolted awake, half remembered memories of pain and terror spurring him on as he scrambled off of a bed, trying to get away while he still could because he wasn't restrained anymore. He was moving too quickly, his stiff limbs protesting, but he didn't want to waste this chance in case it was all he was going to get.

His legs gave out almost immediately and he fell to his hands and knees, a pain in his chest knocking the air from his lungs. He clutched at the spot, gasping, trying to catch his breath as agony radiated through his body. Then he remembered the gunfire, the blood, and seeing his own lifeless body laid out in front of him.

He clawed at his shirt in his panic, pulling it down enough to see, but there was no blood, not even a scar. He gagged at the memory, but he didn't have anything in his stomach and ended up retching painfully. Once he'd regained himself, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and, while he waited for the world to stop spinning, glanced around to get his bearings. He might as well, nobody was trying to stop him yet, after all.

The room he was in was pristine, white walls and minimal furniture that looked generic enough that they probably duplicated them for hundreds of rooms that looked exactly like this one. It reminded him of the barracks, just without bunks filling every space available. It wasn't a home and it wasn't a hospital, just a place to sleep at night.

There were two doors, one propped open and leading to a small bathroom, the other large and heavy-looking, like the kind meant to keep someone inside, just without the bars. There was a huge window taking up most of the wall next to the door, but the glass was dark and opaque and he couldn't see anything through it. Maybe it was just a bad mirror.

None of this made any sense. He had no idea where he was or what could be happening. At least he wasn't tied down and kept company by his own corpse anymore. His stomach clenched threateningly. He wondered what they'd done to him. It felt absurd to even consider, but what if he really had died? What would that make him, some sort of clone? Was he even the same person?

But then, how was that even possible? All of this was so surreal. This sort of thing didn't happen, not in real life. And definitely not to a nobody like him. Maybe this was all some sort of hallucination induced by whatever they were using to keep him under for surgery. Or maybe he was just dead. Whatever was going on, the one thing he was sure of was that he needed to get out of there.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to stand up. The world swayed and his knees shook, but he didn't fall this time. Using the bed and wall for support, he made his way towards the door. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any sort of doorknob or lock. It was just a solid surface. He pushed on it, banged on it with his fist, but nothing happened.

There was a solid looking white side table next to the bed, and, with a shrug, Dave picked it up and threw it at the window-mirror-thing. He put as much weight behind it as he could, but he just felt too weak and wasn't surprised when it bounced off ineffectively. That didn't stop him from trying a few more times, until he collapsed to the ground again, winded, his limbs feeling shaky like he'd been marching all day and night. It didn't seem like he was getting out of here any time soon.

"It seems like a waste of time to me, but if it makes you feel better, by all means, please continue."

The voice startled him and he looked up in surprise to find that the glass was no longer dark and opaque. Now, he could see through to the corridor outside and an older woman watching him with some amusement, smoking a cigarette. She crossed her arms, apparently pleased by the effect her entrance had had on him. Something about her unsettled Dave. He wasn't sure why, but he knew this woman could be incredibly dangerous.

"Where am I? What's going on?" he asked, clambering back up onto his feet, trying not to show how wary he was of her. "And where are the others? I was on the front line; where's the rest of my squad?"

"My, aren't we just full of questions," she said with a chuckle. "Lets see. Where to begin? Well, you are at the Commission headquarters. The R&D department, specifically."

"Can I leave? Or am I a prisoner."

"You're not even a tiny bit curious as to what the Commission is?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure you'd give me an honest answer."

"Fair enough," the woman sighed. "We do safeguard all of space and time, but very well. Moving on; the Umbrella Academy, or, the Hargreeves siblings, a name you're no doubt familiar with, have been causing us quite a bit of trouble lately."

Hargreeves? As in _Klaus_ Hargreeves? He had mentioned the Umbrella Academy before, so it was possible. Dave nearly asked in his excitement, at this hint that he might still be alive, but he bit his tongue. He still didn't know what she wanted and he didn't want to give anything Klaus wouldn't want her to have. So he simply stayed quiet and hoped his expression didn't give him away. He doubted it. He never had been very good at that sort of thing.

"We'd like to strike a bargain with them; put an end to all this nonsense. This is where you come in. Since you were obviously close to one of its members, we brought you back as a sign of good faith."

"Brought me back?" Dave echoed, worried he knew what the answer was going to be. He just needed to hear it. He also wanted to ask her what she'd meant by 'close,' but decided it was best not to give them anything they could use there, either.

"What we've done here is a scientific marvel, really," the woman said, looking pleased with herself. "Sure, we can recreate a person's body, keeping our employees at the top of their game, that's easy. But bringing someone back from the dead? That took a bit of creativity. But I'm proud to say it worked in the end. Hopefully our next experiment will prove just as fruitful."

Dave could hardly listen, too stunned to pay attention. So he really had died. He absently brought a hand up to rub at his chest, where he could so vividly remember the feeling of having a ragged hole ripped into him. He tried not to think about that. He tried not to think about how the grief on Klaus' face had been the last thing he'd seen before it all went dark.

He took a deep breath, trying to focus on the here and now, like he did on the battlefield. He could have a breakdown or something later.

"So," he said, taking a deep breath, hoping his voice would be steady. "What you're saying is that you want to use me as leverage to bribe the Hargreeves to stop fighting against you?"

"'Bribe' is such a crude way to put it," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "We're doing them a favor. And you, too. We can all come out of this with something we want."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful," Dave said. "I appreciate it and all, but maybe you should put me back where you found me. I won't be part of anything that might put the Hargreeves in danger."

"Oh, rest assured, that can definitely be arranged," she said and her cruel smile made him certain that she would follow through with it without hesitation if the mood struck her. "We can certainly do this the hard way, too, but we'd much rather do this with your cooperation. It would be so much easier."

Dave always had a feeling there was more going on with Klaus than he let on. He'd said some things, painting vague pictures that Dave still struggled to completely put together. It didn't help that they'd been high for a lot of their discussions, too. But this seemed like some sort of secret government shit that Klaus had certainly never mentioned. It was all too big for Dave and he had no idea what to think. Except that he wouldn't ever do anything that could put Klaus in danger.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't help you," he said, steeling himself for whatever was going to happen next. He half expected the woman to pull out a gun.

"Well," she said, adjusting her hat as if it could be anything less than perfect. "The hard way it is, then." She turned and left, the sound of heels clicking against the floor echoing along the corridor as the window went dark again.

Dave would have slumped to the floor in relief if his legs hadn't given out first. They were trembling from exertion just from standing there. He couldn't remember a time he'd felt so weak. Maybe this was just what it was like, being a clone. Or maybe he needed to rebuild whatever muscle he had had. Later, though. For now, he laid back on the carpet, completely exhausted.

Dave was a lot of things, but mostly he would describe himself as a disappointment in nearly every aspect of his life; with his family, with the military, everything. But the one thing he truly felt proud of was the way he had made Klaus smile, how happy he had seemed when they were together. If that was all he managed to accomplish in life, he would still consider it a success despite all of the other failures. That was the one thing that truly mattered. And he certainly wasn't going to jeopardize all of that by working with a group that must have done some terrible things if Klaus had decided it was worth it to join up with the Umbrella Academy again.

That was good, though, wasn't it? His family had never seemed like the most supportive people, but maybe they could patch things up and look out for each other. That's what Dave hoped, at least. Klaus wouldn't be alone, and he had his whole life ahead of him. He didn't need Dave. He'd probably already moved on from him and was getting on just fine. He was a survivor.

Honestly, Dave felt a little bad for this Commission. He wasn't really sure why they'd chosen him, he wasn't special enough to use as some sort of bargaining chip. But even then, he wouldn't want Klaus making any sacrifices for him, either. He didn't even want to put Klaus in a situation where he had to make that sort of decision. So, he decided he needed to make sure he couldn't be used against the Hargreeves in any way. He needed to escape, or die trying. If they killed him quickly, maybe Klaus would never have to know. He wouldn't have to grieve for him all over again.


End file.
